1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors for allowing electrical connection to be made between two sets of conductors.
2. Description of Related Information
In the field of borehole logging, it is necessary to relay electrical signals from sensing devices back to the surface for analysis. The sensing devices used need to be cased robustly to survive the hostile conditions downhole and there have been difficulties in providing consistently accurate electrical connectors to provide external electrical connections for the sensing devices. Often, in connectors used hitherto, when connector alignment has been inaccurate, total connector failure has been caused when the outer case has been connected to, for example, another tool or a wireline.